


Prove My Claim

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Anal Fingering, Birth, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Omega Castiel, Protective Dean, Teen Pregnancy, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things come as a surprise when it comes to Dean and Cas. After Castiel's heat, he becomes pregnant with Dean's child. And as if that weren't a big enough surprise, Castiel goes into labor unexpectedly early, leaving Dean as the one who must help him through the delivery of their baby girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove My Claim

Castiel's belly grew round beneath Dean's hands as the months wore on, naturally tan skin taut over his belly and the pup growing inside of him. He didn't have heats anymore, after that first one, but he had to admit that he didn't miss the feeling of burning and insatiable need that had overcome him that first time. He much preferred being pregnant with Dean's pups, and he'd known even in the earliest months of his pregnancy that this was something he could definitely get used to.

His parents had been more or less understanding of the whole situation. Both Castiel's and Dean's families had known for a long time that the two boys were going to end up together, and since they lived right next door to each other and got along pretty well, it never really had been an issue. Castiel's mother put up a stink when she first found out about her son's unexpected pregnancy, but as his stomach started to grow she eventually came around and agreed that he did look happier than he ever had before now that he was pregnant with Dean's pup (this turn of conscience probably had something to do with the encouragement of Castiel's father, as well, who was much more laid back about the whole situation than she was).

Right now he was laid out on his large mattress, pillows and blankets stacked high around him in the makeshift nest that he'd been building as his due date approached closer and closer. Dean was knelt in front of him, deft fingers working gently inside his slick hole as he pressed wet, lingering kisses to the swell of Cas's nine month pregnant belly. He had only 3 weeks left until his due date, and with every day that it approached he seemed to grow more and more insatiably horny. 

"Dean," he sighed blissfully, spreading his legs wide and inviting the Alpha closer. Dean's breath hitched and he leaned down, nosing along the crease of Castiel's thighs. His stubble scraped against the soft skin there and he growled, dragging his tongue over Cas's slick entrance, alongside his fingers. The Omega whined loudly and squirmed, tangling his fingers into Dean's hair and pulling.

He drew Dean up to eye level, and the Aloha smiled a devilish smile at him, chin dripping with Omega slick as his fingers continued to move deep inside of his body.

"Hey there honeybee," he purred. Castiel blushed and smiled, leaning in and kissing Dean's plush lips. He could taste himself on them; salty and sweet and just a tad spicy. He sighed and opened his mouth up to Dean's tongue, allowing the Alpha to seize control. His fingers slipped from Cas's ass and he reached down to grip his hips, steadying him as he began to squirm.

"Mm, mmh," Dean huffed, pulling away from Cas when his squirming became incessant. "Stop moving, baby. What's the matter?" He asked, frowning.

"I-I don't know. Feels like I'm gonna throw up," he mumbled. Dean frowned and sat back on his haunches, his hard cock immediately starting to go soft at the prospect of his mate being sick. He helped Cas prop himself up against the pillows, reaching down to rub his swollen stomach. Cas's eyes fluttered shut and he drew in a long, steadying breath, shivering.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get your dad?" He asked quietly. Cas nodded, and that was when he knew that it was serious, because there was no way in hell that Cas would voluntarily invite his dad into his room mid-sex unless something was wrong. Dean was up in a moment, and then he was flying down the hallway, practically screaming "Mr. Novak! Chuck!" at the top of his lungs in an attempt to draw the man out from wherever in the house he was hiding.

Dean returned only minutes later, accompanied by Castiel's dad. He blinked a few times when he took in the site of his naked son, who'd luckily had the sense to pull a blanket over his groin in the time it took for Dean to find him. Cas whines, hands resting on his stomach as he buried his face in the pillows.

"Dad, it hurts," he complained. Chuck crouched by the side of the bed, rubbing his hand over the side of Cas's stomach and frowning. 

"I think you're in labor, Cas. Wow, I didn't expect you would go into labor early."

"Dad!" He whined, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his stomach. Chuck shushed him, kissing his temple and standing up. He turned to Dean.

"Stay with him. I'm calling the doctor now, and then I'm going to drive down and pick up his midwife, Ellen. We'll be back here ASAP. Don't worry, Cas," he added, turning back to his son. "You're going to do fine."

"I- I know that. Just hurts," he said, yelping when an intense pain rippled through his lower abdomen and seared through his belly. He could feel the pain throbbing in his back, like a knife was being driven into the spot between his lower spinal cord and pelvis. He whimpered, hiding his face in the pillows again and rolling onto his side, rocking his hips back and forth under the sheets. Chuck left the room to l go take care of what he'd said he would, closing the door behind him.

Dean bit his lip nervously, unsure of what to do. He settled with placing his hand on Cas's upper thigh, rubbing back and forth over the strong, tense muscles there. Cas whimpered quietly and continued to rock his hips, breath coming in gasps. The pain was so intense, and Cas wasn't sure how he could possibly be in this much pain for someone who had just gone into labor minutes ago. He'd read online that it only got worse from the start- and weren't first labors supposed to be extremely long?

Cas didn't realize he was crying until he felt Dean's hands on his cheeks, brushing the tears away and shushing him. He opened up his blue eyes and looked up at Dean desperately, fear evident in his gaze. "I'm scared," he whispered. Dean frowned, carding his fingers through Cas's hair and kissing his forehead.

"You're going to do fine, I promise. I'm so proud of you already, to have come this far. I never could have made it like you have." 

"All I've done is get fat," Cas mumbled, wincing when he felt another contraction coming on. He whined. "This is the real hard part," he choked out. His hips began to move on their own accord again as the pressure began to build in his pelvis, and he realized that his body must be trying to accommodate, his hips spreading as his birth canal dilated. He let out a quiet sob, reaching in between his own legs and feeling his sticky opening. It was practically gaping already.

"Oh, God," he moaned in pain, grabbing his stomach and laying back in his nest. He found himself pressing down on his belly for some reason, almost out of instinct, but all that it did was create more pain so he stopped. Finally the contraction ended and he closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths and letting his head roll to the side. "Shit Dean, it feels like I'm on fire," he gasped. Dean bit his lips.

"Do you... Uh, do you want me to-to look?" Dean asked, obviously nervous. Cas nodded, spreading his legs under the sheets. Dean hesitated for one more moment before he lifted the sheets, his eyes going wide as he took in the sight of Cas's opening.

His hole was gaping, slick and blood and other fluids running down his legs and smearing over his thighs. But more than that, what Dean was really stunned by was his cock. His normally tiny dick was swollen to nearly three times its regular size. It stood erect and dark purple against his huge stomach, bobbing with every labored breath that Cas took. And Dean must have had a really horrified look on his face, because Cas asked after a few moments if everything was alright. Dean barely got one syllable out before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted, falling backwards on the bed and closing his eyes.

"Dean!" Cas gasped, sitting up and reaching out for his mate. But the movement was too quick, and Cas's stomach lurched, and he really almost threw up this time. He groaned and sat back against the pillows, squeezing his eyes shut and reaching down to touch his opening again. At that moment an especially hard contraction seized his body, and he almost screamed until he felt a sudden release of pressure, and then his fingers were flooded by warm fluid.

His amniotic sac had just ruptured.

Which meant that the pup was on its way into the world, right now.

He screamed as, after only a moment's reprieve, another contraction ripped through his belly and sent a bolt of nearly mind-numbing pain through his body. It felt as if his organs were being squeezed from the inside out, and he gasped, hands flying to hold onto his belly. He doubled over in pain, howling when he felt his baby entering the birth canal, stretching him wide.

"Dean!" He cried, and when the Alpha didn't move he whined pitifully, screaming as loud as he could. "Dad! Dad!"

There was a brief pause between the contractions, and Castiel threw himself back against the sheets, burying his nose into the pillows and trying to calm himself with the scents of his nest. He'd never heard of labor progressing this quickly, and while he was sure he should be grateful that it was going by so fast, the pain was much too intense for him to feel anything but misery. He squirmed on the bed, hips still moving as another contraction wracked his body and he prepared to give birth. He moaned loudly and pushed, using all of the strength in his body to help move the baby down his birth canal. But for all of his pushing, it did little to help the pain.

Tears and sweat now streaking down his face, Castiel reached down and fingering at his opening. He could feel his baby's head when he stuck his fingers in, and they came back out covered in blood and fluid. He scrunched up his nose and wiped his hands on the sheets, gasping in pain and clutching his stomach on the next contraction. He pushed with all his might, not even stopping to breath as he felt the baby slowly, slowly slide down inside of him.

The pain was so intense in the next few moments that he couldn't even scream. Instead he let out a pitiful whine as the baby's head began to make its debut, shredding the muscles around his anus. The pressure was immense, and Castiel cried out in pain as he felt the baby's huge head tearing him. Blood stained the comforter beneath him and Castiel began to tremble, unable to stop pushing as the contractions slammed into him, one after another, not giving him a second to breath in between.

By the time that the baby's head was out he was shaking, his whole body aching and the pain in his abdomen not letting up. His aching cock pulsed between his legs, the fat, purple head dripping precum all over his huge belly due to the prostate stimulation from his baby. He reached down and felt his pup's head, a small smile gracing his sweaty face as he doubled forward and pushed again, straining to get the shoulders out. His entire ass was throbbing from the stretch, and he could feel the shoulders tearing him open even more as they forced their way out of his body. His cock pulsed and throbbed against his stomach, swollen painfully to a point where if Castiel touched it he knew that he might just explode(and not in a good way). He'd read somewhere online that male Omega births were especially hard, but he'd never realized how intense this whole thing would really be. As the shoulders slowly began to rotate he could feel his rim being stretched taught around them, a burning so intense that it felt like his hole was on fire. He reached down and felt himself, whimpering pitifully when he fingers grazed his swollen balls and his entire cock moved against his stomach. He let out a choked sob, his asshole spasming as the skin was stretched more and more around his pup's wide shoulders. The whole baby must have been the size of an overinflated basketball, and Cas began to sob when he pushed and nothing happened. Fear overtook him, and he wondered if he would ever be able to birth this baby. As it was, the pup was stuck between his legs, stretching and tearing him open more than he'd ever been before in his life. What if he couldn't get it out? What if it was stuck inside of him forever? He'd be forced to waddle around in shame, huge belly bare and exposed to the world as his unborn pup hung between his legs, a constant reminder of his failure. 

One final, strained push brought his baby into the world, and he quickly reached down to wipe her face off with one of the many sheets stacked up in his nest. He cleaned her mouth out and she immediately began to cry, a shrill sound that brought a grin to Cas's face. He winced as he shifted slightly so that he could lay back down, his ruined hole still fluttering and contracting around the umbilical cord. His plump cock, after being stimulated by the labor, now began to twitch and spurt cum all over his body. He nearly cried out in pain from the intensity of the orgasm, his swollen, bright purple dick twitching violently against his stomach. He laid the girl against his chest, cooing to her softly and using his thumb to guide her lips to one of his nipples. She quickly latched onto the swollen bud and she began to suckle milk from his chest. He laughed, petting her damp head and pressing a sloppy kiss to her blotchy cheek.

"Welcome to the world, Emma Claire," he breathed. Dean stirred on the other end of the bed, and Cas looked up, reaching out tiredly with his foot and nudging the Alpha.

"Get up, Dean. Meet our daughter," he said hoarsely. Dean's eyes fluttered open and he gasped, shifting so that he could sit upright again and crawl towards his mate and daughter. 

"Did I pass out?"

"Only for a few minutes," Cas said, stroking his hand over Emma Claire's forehead again and blinking up at Dean. "Long enough for me to have the baby, anyway," 

Dean stared down at the child in awe, then looked down at Cas's body. He frowned.

"Cas, there's a lot of blood. And... Is that cum?" 

"Yeah, I think I... I was torn, during the birth," He winced slightly, reaching down and touching himself. His fingers came back bright crimson and he nearly threw up. Suddenly the door opened and Chuck came back in, followed by Cas's midwife, Ellen.

"We heard crying," Chuck said, and Ellen cursed as she moved towards the bed, pushing Dean out of her way so that she could inspect Cas's opening and begin stitching him back together. The Omega went back to paying attention to his pup, rubbing her back as she continued to drink greedily. 

"Look at her, Dean. She's our baby," he whispered. Dean smiled, leaning down and kissing Cas's plush lips and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"She's beautiful. You did so good, honeybee. I just wish I hadn't passed out on you there."

"It was a little pathetic," Cas teased, though he smiled and leaned forward to nuzzle Dean's cheek. "But it's okay. Emma Claire is here now, and we're both safe," he smiled, drawing back and looking down at the baby. Dean smiled and nodded, reaching down to touch the baby's cheek. She stopped suckling at Cas's nipple and turned to look up at him, cooing softly.

"She's beautiful. Can I... Can I hold here?" He asked. Cas nodded, and very carefully Dean reached down and picked the baby up. He supported her head in his hand as he drew her close, letting her scent his neck. He smiled brightly down at Cas, who looked back up at him with twinkling eyes. He grinned happily at the Alpha, reaching out to take his hand as he spoke.

"When can we start trying for another?"


End file.
